La Fin des Temps
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: C'était fini. - Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013 pour le prompt "Et que fait-on à la Fin des Temps ?". Léger SasuNaruSasu. On dirait que je reviens toujours à ces deux-là quoi que je fasse. :)


**Titre: ** La Fin des Temps

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Prompt:** Et que fait-on à la Fin des Temps?

**Couple:** SasuNaruSasu léger.

**Note: ** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013. Je reviens toujours à ces deux-là. :) Ce genre de fic, je crois bien, est bien le genre que je préfère écrire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La Fin des Temps**

C'était fini.

Fini. Sasuke s'était écroulé sur le sol, vidé, son corps réduit à une grande blessure palpitante, tous ses nerfs électrifiés; pas loin de lui, Naruto s'était écroulé de même, la peau noircie par ses attaques de feu.

Un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

Pourtant, c'était fini. La guerre était terminée depuis deux jours, et il n'avait plus resté que ça: leur Combat. Ce dernier sursaut ultime, à la lisière de Konoha. Un combat pour achever tout; un dernier combat pour tout conclure.

- Match nul.

La voix du blond était hachée, éraillée, un fil ténu sur le point de rompre. Et pourtant, elle portait également cette tonalité sans souffle de la joie pure.

Incompréhensible.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, difficilement. Il sentait du sang couler près de ses paupières.

Et puis, il renonça à lui répondre. Un grand soupir le secoua tout entier et lui arracha une grimace.

Naruto le regardait. Il n'était pas très loin de lui (même trop près, disait une voix dans sa tête), à sa gauche; mais même s'il avait été camouflé dans les arbres alentour pour l'observer Sasuke aurait senti son regard. La différence, maintenant, c'était qu'il n'avait pas la force de le fuir.

Le bleu de ses yeux était irréel, contre le brun de sa peau maculée.

Sasuke eut un rire; coupé, douloureux:

- C'était sûr que cela se terminerait ainsi, pas vrai?

- Je ne sais pas...

Naruto sourit de nouveau, petit et gêné. Ses épaules tressaillèrent de douleur sous le geste.

Le blond avala audiblement, son regard une lance:

- Je suis... content.

C'était le mot "heureux", qui flottait et brillait dans l'azur de ses yeux. C'était le mot "heureux", qu'il lançait à la figure de Sasuke comme une ultime attaque.

Tout le corps de Sasuke _tiqua_.

Il se mit à trembler. Il serra les dents, du reproche dans ses obsidiennes, son ventre serré d'une émotion indéchiffrable.

Mais, il avait épuisé son stock de colère. Il souffla de nouveau, lentement. Naruto l'observait avec une patience étonnante et quelque chose de plus dans ses yeux que Sasuke ne voulait surtout pas comprendre.

Sasuke tourna son regard droit devant lui, pour éviter le sien. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa poitrine pour calmer leurs tressaillements.

- A la Fin des Temps, il ne reste que la vérité.

Il sourit pour lui-même, amer et tortueux; il pouvait deviner sans les voir les sourcils blonds monter haut sur le front, l'objection sur les lèvres, alors il enchaîna:

- Après Itachi, j'étais perdu.

Un silence. Le bruit des oiseaux qui revenaient dans la clairière, maintenant que leur combat était fini.

Sasuke eut un nouveau sourire de dérision:

- Certains argumenteraient sûrement que j'étais perdu bien avant ça.

Il se tourna lentement sur la gauche, rencontrant les prunelles bleues. Naruto le fixait, les yeux étrécis, la désapprobation peinte partout sur son visage, et c'était fou; Naruto l'avait toujours porté en haute estime, avait toujours cru qu'il était meilleur que ce qu'il était, mais pour continuer à penser ainsi après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Naruto était _malade_.

Sasuke essaya de secouer la tête, mais se figea.

Oh. Son épaule gauche était luxée.

Naruto suivit son regard, et une ombre tomba sur son visage. Sasuke remit son épaule en place comme si ce n'était rien, la douleur une distraction bienvenue.

Il poursuivit:

- Mais en fait, après Itachi, c'était pire. Il... Il n'y avait plus rien, plus rien qui comptait. Je n'avais plus d'objectif.

Il testa son épaule, ses nerfs envoyant des picotements dans tout son membre, avant de fixer Naruto de nouveau, un sourire noir, noir, sur ses lèvres, souhaitant lui faire comprendre plus que tout combien il était _stupide_ qu'il s'accrochât à lui; combien Sasuke était _tordu_.

- La solitude absolue. Un trou noir. Tu sais ce que c'est, Naruto? Ressentir un désespoir tel que tu sais que si tu ne fais rien, il _t'engloutira_.

Il ferma les yeux; rit un peu, fatigué et brisé.

- Et je le voulais, qu'il m'engloutisse. Je le _voulais_! Jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose à lui donner, à ce trou noir. A cette haine sans fond.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Onyx contre azur.

- Quelque chose à engloutir à ma place.

Konoha. Le faux Madara lui avait fourni des coupables, et ce faisant, un nouvel objectif. Assez pour tourner sa haine contre quelque chose d'autre que lui-même et avancer de nouveau.

Sasuke avait su, qu'il se faisait manipuler. Que le faux Madara avait des projets pour lui, et ne lui avait donné un but que pour pouvoir accomplir ses propres desseins. Mais à l'époque, trouver la force de se lever de nouveau avait semblé sans prix.

Un bruit de dérision monta du fond de sa gorge. Peut-être que finalement, il n'avait pas été si prêt que cela à mourir.

Le regard que Naruto lui lança sembla dire la même chose.

Sasuke continua:

- Mais après Danzô, je suis tombé dans le trou.

Chute libre. Une haine asphyxiante, comme il n'avait jamais ressentie. Un désespoir qui l'avait comprimé de l'intérieur, menaçant de l'éclater comme un ballon en semant carnage sur son sillage. Il avait cru qu'il ne resterait rien de lui.

Et puis...

Sasuke redressa les yeux.

Naruto l'observait toujours sans un mot, l'écoutant attentivement; mais croisant son regard, il sembla comprendre. Ses yeux se détournèrent une seconde et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tannées, fugace, presque fragile.

Et puis...

Sasuke avala difficilement.

Il ferma les yeux comme on tire un rideau.

- Cela n'excuse _rien_ de ce que je-

Il s'interrompit, réalisant exactement ce qu'il était en train de dire, sa bouche ouverte. Naruto s'était redressé - _et où a-t-il trouvé la force?_ - et s'était rapproché de lui, ses yeux immenses.

- Sasuk-

Un mouvement de Sasuke, désespéré, pour s'éloigner de lui, tout son corps hurlant de reproche.

Toujours au sol, sa tête ramenée contre sa poitrine, ses deux mains en soutien derrière lui. Son regard caché derrière ses mèches noires.

- Tu avais dit... de ne pas m'attaquer au village et de reporter toute ma haine sur toi. Tu avais dit de venir t'affronter. J'ai pensé...

Un souffle, coincé dans sa gorge. Naruto avait amorcé un geste vers lui, sa main tendue dans sa direction, mais ne bougea pas plus. Lui aussi semblait ne pas respirer.

Sasuke redressa la tête et le fixa dans les yeux, défiant et fier entre ses mèches.

- J'ai pensé... que peut-être qu'après, ce serait la fin. Que peut-être que si je déversais tout sur toi... je serais libre.

Il avait pensé, follement, que peut-être que Naruto. Peut-être que _lui_, lui qui le comprenait sans mots - qui avait toujours _cru_, le _fou_ - lui qui n'abandonnait pas et qui pouvait l'atteindre sans combattre...

Lui qui avait réussi à rendre sa solitude plus supportable quand ils étaient petits, lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à _tuer_...

Il avait pensé que peut-être que Naruto pourrait combler un peu de ce vide.

Naruto dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de poser sa question, les mots lui échappant. Ses yeux brillaient, humides, et Sasuke sentit alors une larme unique rouler sur sa propre joue.

Les mots du blond tremblaient.

- Est-ce que... ça a marché?

Le vent souffla. Sasuke réussit à s'asseoir, tout doucement, ramenant ses mains devant lui. Il sourit, obsidiennes clignant sous la lumière, lèvres accrochées d'ombre.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Naruto hoqueta.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, et Naruto suivit son geste. Le soleil déversait sur eux sa chaleur, doux, réconfortant. Le calme revenu après leur bataille, les oiseaux chantaient. Le bleu du ciel aurait pu semblé violent dans sa vivacité, mais Sasuke en connaissait un qui l'était d'autant plus.

- Et maintenant?

La question venait de Naruto, qui l'observait de nouveau.

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

- Maintenant, c'est fini.

Une main se posa sur la sienne, et il ne fut pas étonné, en rouvrant les paupières, de voir que Naruto s'était de nouveau rapproché.

Sasuke fronça subtilement les sourcils.

Naruto fixait sa main sous la sienne; puis, semblant soudain prendre une décision, il la prit, lentement, très lentement, lançant un regard défiant à Sasuke tout le long.

- Non...

Entrelaçant leurs doigts, il posa sa joue contre la main habituellement blanche, détermination brûlante et bleue.

- Ca commence.

_C'était sûr que cela se terminerait ainsi, pas vrai?_

XXX

FIN.


End file.
